What you mean to me
by Lagoruthel
Summary: AU, Elsanna. Anna moves to another town with her family. Arendelle High is one of the best schools in Norway. She manage to make friends, be the best student of her age, everything seems okay. However, her friends warn her about a certain blonde girl to stay away from. What happens when refuses their advice? Can Elsa ever be tamed? [not incest, but g!pElsa]
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my **first attempt** writing a fanfic in English, soooo **please be lenient** with my **potential** grammar mistakes. I'm trying my best. Feel free to review, I'm curious what you think of it!

Have a nice day! xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New life**

"Mum, do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, Anna, you'll be fine." Anna groaned in distress and sat back in her seat letting her head fall back to the headboard.

They remained silent for the rest of the drive, her mother attempted to calm her daughter's all so worked up nerves. It will be her first day at the new school. She still didn't want to believe they had to move off in the middle of October. Why couldn't her father get a promotion which didn't require moving to another town? Leaving school was tough for her. She had to leave her friends, memories there.

The weather was quite cold so Anna was wearing her favourite almond sweater with blue jeans and boots. She really liked them a lot, they comforted her.

Finally they arrived at Arendelle High. Anna was looking around agape. She hasn't seen such an enormous school before.

"Wow." was all she managed to say. Her mother tapped her shoulder. "See? I told you it won't be that bad."

Anna shot her mum a half grin then kissed her on the cheek and got out of the car. Her mum handed Anna her bag. "Would you like me to pick you up after school?" The redhead nodded and watched her mother's vehicle slowly disappearing in the corner.

"Here we go." she sighed and stood still there for a minute before heading towards the front door. The school's red fox emblem was almost everywhere. There was a big sculpture on the front courtyard, many flags, quotes and so on._ Hope I won't have to wear fox fur as uniform_, she thought to herself.

As she stepped inside, she forgot to breath for a brief moment. Tons of students were walking, talking in the corridors. _You're supposed to find the headmaster's office! But how will __you__ do it? There's too many rooms here._

She assumed the office would be on the first floor so she begun exploring it. The redhead felt a bit lost among the others who knew exactly where they were heading. She was too afraid to ask anybody for advice.

"Miss Landsverk?" a middle aged man was standing behind her.

"Yes." the man, who she figured was the headmaster, invited her into his office.

"Welcome to Arendelle High! My name is Mr. Andersen. I hope you'll like our school and achieve everything you want." Mr. Andersen smiled warmly at the girl. They discussed her timetable and everything else needed to be. Anna then left the office and went to search for the classroom where her first class will be held. Room 426. But where should she look for it? Finally she managed to find it somehow. The door was wide open so she took a deep breath and stepped in. The teacher told her to take a seat and literature class has begun.

As she was a new gal in school, every teacher tested her knowledge in every class. But she did very well in all subjects. There were only two classes left. Chemistry and sport. The school had one important rule: each student had to take part in a sport activity at least three times a week. They could choose between basketball, dancing, yoga, gymnastik, boxing or volleyball. Anna chose the volleyball because she's already done it for four years in middle school. And because she wasn't really interested in the others.

The chemistry lab was really cool. Quite big, well equipped with a great atmosphere. Anna sat next to a blonde girl who had an empty seat next to herself. To be honest, that was the only empty chair in the whole room. It seemed like the others avoided the blonde. She was indeed a bit weird. Her platinum blonde hair fell over her shoulder in one braid, hoodie, ripped jeans, sneakers, with no expression on her face. Anna settled herself next to the girl quietly. She glanced at the blonde who just stared at her hands and did not move. Seemed like she didn't even breathe. The redhead did not want to bother her so she just picked out her books and pens from her bag. Suddenly the teacher appeared behind the lectern and drew all attention at her.

The class went pretty well until Ms. Sorenson announced they will work in pairs for the next two months. As everyone knew each other except Anna, and as it was quite predictable nobody wants to pair up with the weirdo blonde, Anna had no choice. Neither of them.

"Soooo, it seems we're going to work together." Said the redhead with a smile. "Yeah. It leaves me cold." The blonde didn't even bother herself to look at the other girl. Anna decided not to push things. It was clear the girl didn't want to talk to her at all. After all, she was here to study, not to chit-chat.

Anna did the task perfectly and was able to answer all of the questions flawlessly while the blonde just sat there and sometimes observed quietly what the redhead done.

Eventually the bell rang. Anna was the last to gather up her things and turned to leave. The teacher stopped her.

"You're coming along well, Anna. Congratulations." Anna couldn't help but smirk at the compliment. "I assume you like the subject?"

"Yes, Ms. Sorenson, I'd like to be a chemist."

"Well, I'm utterly convinced you will succeed if you keep up level. If you have any questions , I'll willingly answer them." her honest smile really calmed down the redhead and filled her with warmth. She thanked Ms. Sorenson and turned to leave.

_This day turned out better than I expected. _The next moment someone bumped into her hard, and Anna dropped all of her things from her hand. Books and papers scattered around the floor. "Oops, sorry. Or not." It was the blonde girl from previous class, rushing through the corridor. She was running from the janitor who chased her while swearing. Anna bent down to pick up her things and put them into her locker. Her growling stomach reminded her it was lunch time already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Friends**

The school canteen was really huge. But what did we expect when the school is so big? Dozens of pupils were standing in a straight queue, waiting for their lunch to get. Anna's stomach was now growling very, very loudly. It was embarassing. _Just h__old on for a bit, please._

The meal looked quite delicious. Or perhaps she was just truly hungry now. Chicken with mashed potato and cheese cake for dessert. _Yummy._

She made her way towards the tables with her tray and food on it. There were no empty tables nearby so the redhead had to join others.

"Uh, sorry. Mind if I join you?" she asked a blonde guy.

"Sure, sit down." he slithered a bit aside. "Haven't seen you around here yet." Anna sat next to him.

"Well, this is my first day here. Anna Landsverk by the way."

"Kristoff Bjorgman." he shoved her a wide smile. "Welcome to Arendelle High, then! You changed school, right?"

"Yeah, but not by choice."

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"My father got a promotion and we needed to move to another town."

"Ah, I see. Trust me. Arendelle is a brilliant place to live in!"

They've been talking for the rest of the lunch time. Anna told Kristoff about her childhood, her parents and so did he. Then someone joined them.

"Hey Kristoff! I've been looking for you since ages!" the black haired guy, sat in front of Anna and smiled at her when he noticed Kristoff is with somebody. "Oh, sorry, didn't notice you have company. Hi, I'm Olaf. Olaf Rogness. Aaaaand I'm Kristoff's best buddy." his smile was the most genuine and the warmest Anna ever see. _It seems Arendelle High is full of great guys. _Kristoff introduced Anna to Olaf.

It turned out they're all the same age (17) and got many common classes. "So we'll se each other often? That's cool!" Olaf exclaimed. He seemed like he really liked Anna already. To be honest it was mutual. Olaf and Kristoff actually were kind to her which she really appreciated. Her nighmare did not come true, that she'll spend her last two years in high school as a loner. She already made friends! Were they actually?

"Do you still have class?" asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, unfortunately. One last." _Sport. I like doing sports, but on sports class, I have to do what the teacher says and that's not the same. "_Why?"

"I thought we could maybe show you around the town?" Before Anna could response, a girl rushed over their table and sat beside Olaf, panting heavily.

It was the blonde one from Chemistry.

"What the heck, Els?" exclaimed Olaf. The blonde stared at him for a while.

"Did I scare you?" she asked grinning widely. Her teeth were freaking white. "Bad conscience, huh?"

"No, actually, I did not reckon you would turn up right now. I heard you pissed off the janitor again. What did you do this time?" he raised an eyebrow on her.

"Gossip spreads fast, huh? I put some itching powder into his overall." she said proudly. Anna couldn't help but chuckle. The blonde noticed and looked straight into her eyes as she took a bite from Olaf's dessert. _Those icy blue eyes are mesmerizing_. _Her make-up highlights them perfectly_. _Wait, what?__  
_

_"_You're a troublemaker, Elsa." said Olaf laughing and awkwardly hugging Elsa. She hugged him back. _Are they dating?_

"Have to go now." and she vanished.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Olaf shouted after her. "She's a scoundrel. But a nice person." Kristoff shoved him a questioning look.

Silence fell between them.

"Who was she? Your girlfriend?" asked Anna eventually. Olaf looked at her with a strange expression.

"Elsa? Haha, no. She's my cousin." _Wow. __  
_

"I met her in Chemistry class. She was quite...well, not like this." The boys looked at each other.

"Look, she shouldn't have been on that class in the first place. I have no idea why she's still taking Chemistry classes, since...Uhm, she's a bit..."

"Cold-hearted." Kristoff finished.

"What I wanted to say was confused. She's just a bit confused these days. Seems to be a tough girl on the outside, but a total sweetheart on the inside. Trust me." The black haired lad smiled warmly and winked at Anna.

"She's as cold as ice, since..."

"Since when?" Anna asked curiously. _Since when? What happened to her?_

"Nevermind." Kristoff waved his hand and stood up. "You better go to class and we have stuff to do as well." Olaf raised his eyebrows.

"You mean, you have to go to the gym and I have to join you?" he chuckled. Kristoff nodded. They both said goodbye to Anna and walked away.

The redhead brought back her tray, grabbed up her bag and went to her last class.

* * *

The teacher made everyone sweat like hell. _Gosh, I might be out of shape. _

She headed straight to the showers after they finished. Fortunately she managed to catch a free one before someone could occupy it. The cold water caressed her skin gently.

When she got out, she went to the locker where she left her things. She's been putting on her shoes when the blonde, Elsa, showed up.

She seemed like she's been working out or something, cause she was in a tank top, shorts and trainers, sweating heavily. _She's so muscular. No doubt she's been in the gym. _

"Hi there." she greeted Anna. "Do you have a deo? I smell so fucking bad." _That goofy grin is so cute. Why am I thinking things like this?! _

Anna gave Elsa her deo and watched the blonde as she blew it on herself.

"Thanks." She throw it back to the redhead with a wink. Anna flushed faintly. The next moment were nowhere. _The end of the day. I can't believe I survived._

She gathered all her things and headed towards the front door. Her mum was supposed to pick her up. She could be here in any minute. Anna then spotted Elsa again. She was tagging the headmaster's car. _Gosh, she's gonna get into huge trouble for this. _She slowly approached the blonde.

"You're gonna get into trouble." She said to her. Elsa didn't bothered herself to look at the redhead.

"That's the fun about it." She mumbled. "Besides, I cut out the security cameras in the parking lot, they will never find out it was me." She said proudly.

Anna just rolled her eyes. _She really is a scoundrel._

"Can I help you?" Elsa eventually asked. Anna was surprised a bit. Maybe she remained silent for too long.

"Uh, I gotta go." Anna turned to leave, when Elsa got up.

"Wanna have some fun?" The redhead panicked a bit. She didn't really wanted to get into trouble on her first day and knowing Elsa (well, just as much as they told her about the blonde) she was up to something bad.

"I should go home and study, I think. Sorry." Elsa hissed.

"Study? Really? I mean, it was obvious that you're some smart-ass girly. You already showed that on class." The blonde took out a cigarette from her back pocket and lit it. She inhaled deeply and breathed out the smoke long. It made Anna cough. Elsa just smiled faintly then left the redhead on her own.

After Elsa disappeared in the corner, Anna dialed her mother's number.

"I'm on my way darling."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rest In Peace**

Anna slept very that night. She felt absolutely relieved about her first day. The teachers are good, so are her mates. Especially Kristoff and Olaf.

Thursday. It was going to be a short day, well, shorter than the previous one. Her mom offered her she'll drive her to the school this week and Anna accepted it. She didn't know how the public transport work in Arendelle at all and did not want to be late in case she gets lost in the downtown.

Anna met up with Kristoff in the hall.

"Good morning!" Said Kristoff. Anna greeted him too. They were walking down the corridor, Kristoff busy talking about how much he loved the smell of the gym, when Olaf joined them.  
"Kristoff, please...we all know you love spending your time in the gym lifting weigh more than lifting your books." Olaf tried to imitate the blonde guy's expression when he was struggling with pain. Anna could not contain her laugh and bursted out loudly. Kristoff only sniffed at his friends.  
"Haha, very funny. I really want to see how you would do it, Olaf."

Classes went without a hitch. Anna has been already kept count as the best student in Literature, History and Maths as well. The others watched her with pure admiration. Well, not everyone.  
Elsa threw her on the back with a hand written note at the end of their last class. _Geek_.  
The funny thing about her was that she wasn't the same person if they were in Chemistry. She shuts herself back into her shell, barely says anything and just stares into nothing.  
But out of Chemistry class, there's no sign of this kind of girl. She turns back to that sleazy, tough, badass self. _She's a mistery. _

* * *

The school library was like being in heaven for Anna. She loved reading anything from a very young age. They had a quite big library at home as well. Anna read them all, despite she was only sixteen. Percy Shelley, the Brontë sisters, John Keats, Charles Dickens, Virginia Woolf were all among her favourites (just to mention some). No, she was not the average teenage girl, she did not like those vampire novels erveryone is fangirling over. Anna liked more serious literature.

She dropped her bag onto a chair and began to scan through the shelves for a good book. It did not take too much time the readhead to find something great a meaningful. _Anna Karenina from Leo Tolstoy. _She has heard about it from the adults.

She read the short biography on the last page. _Lev Nikolayevich Tolstoy, was a Russian writer and philosopher who primarily wrote novels and short stories. Tolstoy was a master of realistic fiction and is widely considered one of the world's greatest novelists. _It sounds quite good actually.

The atmosphere of the library was pleasant until she heard some 9th grade pupils whispering about something not so pleasant.

"Have you heard how angry the headmaster was yesterday when he found his brand new car with full of insulting tags?" Anna tried to perk up her ears.

"Yeah and the security cameras went off. No wonder who might've done it." The other said with disgust in her voice.

_I told her she'll get into trouble for this, but why would she listen to me?_

Anna looked on her watch and noticed it was already 1 pm. She could go home. On her way out she bumped into Kristoff.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a look around in the downtown, maybe?" He scratched the back of his head shyly. It was kinda cute.

"Okay, but only if you bring Olaf as well."

"S-sure." He smirked disappointedly. "Would you want to go home before it or can we go right now?"

"We can go even now. I did my homework before so I'm up to anything." She winked.

* * *

They showed her everything that were worth the time. Arendelle truly was a marvellous town with many beautiful sights and scenery. November was close, the trees wore many colours. It was beauty for the eyes.

All of them were starving in the end of their little journey so Olaf suggested them to stop to eat something in the nearby Chinese restaurant.

They ordered some delicious food, like noodle soup, pork and pickled vegetables. They've been talking about many topics, when Anna abruptly asked.

"Have you heard what happened to the headmaster's car yesterday?"

"Of course, everyone knows about it, and everyone knows who was the perpetrator." Kristoff took a bite from his pork. Anna waited for him to say out loud the name. "Elsa Ice Queen Fagerland." He finally said with a mouth full of meat emphasizing the attribute.

"Oh, c'mon, Kristoff. Why are you so hostile with her?" Olaf asked irritably.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

Moments of silence passed by before Anna talked again.

"I tried to stop her, but didn't get any effect..."

"You did what?" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I told her it was too dangerous and she could get caught, but did not listen to me." Kristoff closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Anna, beware the frozen heart." He said eventually. Olaf just rolled his eyes.

"Do not listen to him. He's still angry of her, but I don't know why still. The past is in the past. You cannot change it. Accept it Kristoff!" The blonde lad growled in frustration.

"I have to go, sorry." Kristoff got up and put on his jacket, headed to the door, but turned back for a second to mutter one thing to Anna. "Just stay away from her." Then stepped out to the cold air. Anna and Olaf sat still, neither of them said anything. What has gotten into Kristoff? Why was he so angry? And why did he warn her about Elsa? She wanted to get answers for the questions, but Olaf motioned to the waitress that they want to pay.

Olaf took Anna home.

He knew exactly where his friend has gone. He has always gone the after someone brouch up the subject and left with no proper explanation.

He bought two white roses on his way.

Kristoff was right there where he was expected to be, standing rigid, hands in his pocket.

Olaf approached him quietly and stood behind him.

"I knew you would be here." He planted the flowers on the grave before them.

**Lucy Bjorgman**

**1997-2014**

**"She was born with a gift of laughter and a sense that the world was mad." **

**R.I.P**

"She was here." Kristoff motioned towards the other flowers next to Olaf's ones. "She. Was. Here." His voice was trembling with disgust.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank my readers for the positive feedback, you have no idea how much it means to me! I would never ever thought it you would like the fic that much. I already have many followers and favourites, so a **massive **thank you guys! Love you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Read&Review!**

Have a nice day! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**What?**

Friday is always the best day of the week (beside Saturday of course). Anna was going to have her first volleyball training in the afternoon and she was kinda excited about it.

"Anna, breakfast!" Her mother called her. She hurried downstairs where her family waited her. _Pancakes with banana and chocolate sauce! Am I in heaven?_

"How do you feel in school?" Her father asked while she stuffed the food in her mouth.

"Huh?" Her mother chuckled at the sight of her daughter. It was her favourite breakfast. "Sorry." The girl swallowed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear when she saw her father's expression.

"I asked how do you feel in school?"

"Oh, uh, great, I think. I made some friends and the teachers are good too."

Her father simply smiled at her.

* * *

It was quite a cold day and Anna did not dressed up properly for the weather but she was late. At least she brought her scarf with herself. Her mother offered to take her for school but the girl turned down her proposal. The guys showed her the public transportation system yesterday well enough and Anna herself had a very good memory so it should not be a big thing for her.

She managed to get to school in time.

The first three classes was boring as hell and she didn't know why. She liked drawing, but today it was horrible. She liked Biology, but today it was dumb. She loved music, but today it offended her ear.

And then it was time for Chemistry class, which she was crazy about, but Chemistry was equal to weird Elsa.

The blonde has been already there, in skinny trousers and checked shirt.

Anna settled herself next to her. She smelled quite good despite she was smoking. _Peach. _It was like she heard what Anna was thinking, Elsa turned her head towards the redhead, but didn't say a word, just blew a bubble with her gum.

* * *

"Anna, may I have a word with you?" The teacher said after class. Anna stood before her and listened carefully. "You're getting better and better every day and I'm really proud of you." They smiled at each other.

"Thank you."

"That's why I'd like to ask you a favor." _Uh-oh, what could she ask from me? _"I want to ask you to tutor your partner." _What? _

She just stood there speachless.

"She has terrible marks and it would be more effective if she'd be taught by the best student of the class and not a private teacher. Of course, I wouldn't be ingrate, you would get an exoneration over the exam at the end of the year." _Well, that sounds a great offer, but still, Elsa? _"So, what do you say?" _You should accept it. But Kristoff said to stay away from her, still don't know why._

_"_Uhm, all right. I-I accept it." _You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into._

* * *

Volleyball is the best sport. Well, for Anna at least. Like in the good old days when she was playing in her previous school. Trophies, medals, regard, and a good body as well.

Each girl and the coach were impressed by her talent. They all went to ask her advice.

"Okay girls, we are done for today, go have a shower and a nice weekend!" The coach said in the end of the training session.

A quick shower and ready to go home, enjoying the weekend. If Elsa wouldn't have caught her in the courtyard.

"Hey, partner!" Anna stopped and looked up at her. She was taller than herself.

"Hi, Elsa." The blonde was wearing a beanie and a leather jacket. _I love beanies.__  
_

"I've heard you're gonna help me in a subject I'm not so good in." Her expression was so blank that it actually scared Anna.

"Uh, yeah, it looks like."

"You're scared." She professed.

"No, I'm not!"

"Anyway, I think if we're gonna sort of work together outside of school as well, we should get to know each other a bit more. So, wanna hang out today?"

Anna was caught off guard. Hang out? Right now? Did she hear it clearly?

"Okay...why not?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled lightly.

"C'mon then. I know a good place to go."

* * *

**A/N** Anna's height is 5 feet 6 inches, Elsa's is 5 feet 8 inches.

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one's going to be longer! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Princess**

"Where are you taking me?" Anna asked desperately. The blonde didn't stop to answer her properly. The only thing she said was that there is no need to worry. So she just let Elsa lead the way. There was no other solution anyway.

They have been walking for like twenty minutes now and Anna's shoulder gone dead due to her heavy bag.

Finally, they arrived to a lookout turret. When Anna looked down at the edge of the meadow, she found herself facing a 50 meters depth. The sudden realization made her dizzy and almost stumbled into the deep if Elsa wouldn't have caught her arm in time.

"Easy, feisty pants. If you're gonna kill yourself, who will be my tutor?" She said with a dorky lopsided grin. _That goofy grin is way too cute._ _Wait, what?_ _  
_

"Uh, thanks."

They both looked around. This place was so beautiful, however a bit cold. The view was mesmerizing like they were in a dream.

"See, I told you it's a great place." The blonde lumped down to the ground. She saw the shorter girl's hesitation so Elsa just patted the ground beside her. "Will you sit down? I won't bite." The readhead nodded and joined her, dropping down her bag with a thud and winced a bit.

Elsa unzipped her own bag and pulled out some beer. When she heard Anna's widened eyes, she chuckled slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Elsa frowned her brows.

"You do not like it, do you?" The redhead shook her head.

"Ah, sure. I forgot how delicate you are. Like a princess." She said sarcastically while she lit her cigarette and took a sip from her beer.

Anna herself wasn't a princess just for the record. If she drank, she would drink something stronger, like vodka. Also, she does unpleasant things when she's drunk and it does not take much to get her drunk.

"So." Elsa said after she blew out the smoke. "Where are you from? I bet some place so much fucking better than Arendelle."

"From Gjovik. It's a smaller town than Arendelle, on the South-East coast of Norway."

"Sounds good."

"And I think Arendelle is far more better than Gjovik. I like this town, although I do not live here for too long, but what I've already seen shows that people here are truly good persons. School's great as well."

"Why did you move here?" She drank again and listened to Anna with genuine curiosity.

"My dad got a promotion and we had to."

"What does he do?"

"He's a banking clerk at the Alden Corporation."

"Hmm..your mother?"

"She's a nurse. But now it's my turn! What about your parents?" She bit her lip when she saw Elsa's face darken.

"I live with my grandparents." She muttered. "I know nothing about my parents. They left me when I was one year old."

They both became silent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to.."

"It's fine."

The sun was setting down already and it was so beautiful. Anna hasn't seen a sunset in a long time.

She began to shiver from the sudden coldness and Elsa noticed.

"We should probably go, you're trembling. Here, take it." She handed Anna her jacket.

"But you'll be cold."

"The cold never bothered me. Now take it!" Anna did as she was told so.

They began to walk back to the town. Anna didn't noticed they left it and went upwards the hill.

"Where do you live?" Elsa asked suddenly. The redhead told her. "I'll accompany you home. Don't want the princess to get kidnapped or something." She chuckled. Anna nodded and smiled at the taller girl.

They did not talk too much on their way. Anna felt a bit guilty about her question towards Elsa. She did not want to be indiscreet on purpose. Elsa clearly was hurt. It must be hard to grow up knowing your parents didn't want you.

_Poor Elsa._

The lights were on in Anna's house, her parents should be at home.

"Thanks for the, uh afternoon. I-it was great." The redhead stuttered.

"No problem. Oh, when should I come to the first lesson?"

This caught Anna off guard. They were just told about this whole thing, but she's already asking when will they begin?

"Uh, I don't know, would like to start in this weekend?"

"Dunno, if you tell me so. You know, I'm the student, you're the teacher, so you should give instructions." She put her hands in her pocket.

"All right, then tomorrow, uh, 4 pm? Are you okay with it?"

"Sure. I'll be here. Bye, princess" She winked and Anna blsuhed. _What the..._

The other second, Elsa was nowhere. She disappeared into the night.

* * *

"You what?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I said yes, why not?" Anna shrugged and took a sip from her coffee. They were sitting in a coffee shop with as well.

"Fuck, Anna, I told you to stay away! Why are you so reckless?"

"I am not! I have no idea why are you so against her in the first place, but if you warn me, at least you should give me a fuckin' reason _why! _

Kristoff did not say anything just stared at Anna with disbelief.

"You'll just get hurt."

"Guys, stop it, the whole coffee shop echoes with your senseless arguement."

"But..."

"No! Kristoff, she made a decision, you have to respect that. If she wants to tutor Elsa, then she will. She knows what she do. Stop being a jerk.

"Fine, but I warned you, remember that!" Olaf just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks guys for the kind words, I really appreciate it!

Please review still! I want to hear what you think!

Have a nice daaay! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Private lesson**

Anna had no idea why did Kristoff act like moron when it comes to Elsa. He's too stubborn to tell her any reasons, just keeps repeating she's going to get hurt if she'll hang out with the blonde.

"It's just some private lessons. No more." She explained to the guy at the end of the phone.

"Yeaaah and hanging out after school and smoking weed." _Weed? What? "_Ahh, don't tell me you did _not _know she's smoking weed. She uses anything and everything that's harmful. No matter where she is."

"You just simply don't like her that's why you keep saying things like that about her. Where's the proof? You can't just accuse somebody with this serious charges." Anna said while she did her hair. It was almost 4 pm, Elsa could be there any time now.

The redhead put her haid into a bun, so that it wouldn't bother her in any case. She chose a pair of leggings and a light pink sweater to put on.

"Why are you so unwary? I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Well, you don't have to. I'm not afraid." I insisted. He sounded like he finally abandoned.

"Fine."

"Look, I gotta go, Elsa could be here any minute. I'll see you soon! Bye!" And she left him hang up.

* * *

Anna herself put a bit too much effort into her looks. Actually, she only did it when she was going on a date. _What? No. It's not a date! Jesus...this sounds weird. Me and Elsa? Haha, no._

_4:10, she will be here soon._

Suddenly she heard knocking on her window and almost passed out from the rapid shock. She stumbled to the window and undrew the curtains. It was time for the second shock.

"Geez, Elsa! Why can't you use the front door like normal people?" The redhead asked her while opening the window.

"Where's the fun in that?" She smirked and stepped into the bedroom. "Besides, I spared you the discomfort of introducing me your parents." She dropped down her bag and stretched her limbs. Anna just smiled at her goofiness.

"How did you got up here anyway?"

"I used your tree in the backyard. And my muscles of course."

"You do this often, don't you?" Anna asked crossing her arms before her chest but smiled at the taller girl.

"Aye." She put her hands in her pocket. _She usually does this._

Speaking of which, Elsa was wearing black jeans with brown Vans shoes, a white baggy T-shirt and a khaki open buttoned shirt. Also, she was wearing leather bracelet on both of her wrists. _Alluring._

"Hello, Earth to Anna. Still here?" Elsa asked waving her hand before Anna.

"Y-yeah." She kept staring for too long. The blonde liked it, it was so obvious from the smug look on her face, but Anna was too embarrassed to notice it.

Elsa walked to the wall where Anna's posters were.

"You like One Republic?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You don't seem like the type of girl who likes good music." She took out a gum. "I thought you'd be one of those fangirls who's head over heels One Direction."

"Well, to be honest I kinda like them, BUT not head over heels as you said." The redhead tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She always did that when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"All right." The blonde chuckled. She continued to discover the others on the cream wall.

Anna opened and closed her mouth a few times before she asked. "And what kind of music do you like?"

Elsa turned back to her. "Well, I like a wide range of music. I'm not the type of person who's listening to just one genre. I listen to rock and rap most of the time. Pop is not really my thing. Of course I don't mind it, but if I'm not forced to it, it's the best. The only exception is Ed Sheeran."

"Really? Why? I mean, I like him too, he's one of the bests."

"As you said, he's a real talent, and...I have a thing for redheads." Anna didn't know how to reckon this look on the blonde's face.

* * *

They spent the next one and half hour with Anna explaining Elsa the chemical formula of ethanol.

"Its molecular formula is CH3CH2OH. An alternative notation is CH3–CH2–OH, which indicates that the carbon of a methyl group is attached to the carbon of a methylene group, which is attached to the oxygen of a hydroxyl group. It is a constitutional isomer of dimethyl ether." Elsa exhaled long. "Is it too difficult to you?"

"No, it's just. I don't know why the hell I get Chemistry classes. It wasn't my idea in the first place and after what happened I..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence and gulped. Her face went pale even more as it was naturally.

"Elsa, are you okay? You seem like you just saw a ghost." Anna asked with concern in her voice.

"Sorry, I have to go. I-I have to go." She said and that Anna saw she was sweating without no reason. The next moment the blonde was already on her feet, picking up her bag and ready to leave through the window.

"Elsa, wait."

Elsa didn't say a word, just opened up the window and climbed off to the roof. Anna peeked out and saw that the blonde was already running away as fast as she could.

_What the hell was that? _She just stood there with disbelief.

* * *

"How was your first lesson with Elsa?" Olaf asked. He and Anna were using Skype in that evening instead of calling. The strange expression on Anna's face made Olaf ask. "Was it that bad?"

"It was...interesting."

"What do you mean?" He took a bite from his sandwich.

"Firstly, she climbed up to our roof and knocked on my window."

"Did she?" He asked giggling.

"Yes! You could imagine how shocked I was when I saw her."

"Of course. Then what?"

"I let her in and talked a bit, then studied for more than an hour."

"Sooo, what was then that bad?"

"I was busy explaining her how the ethanol looks like and stuff, when she said she has no idea why she's studying Chemistry since something happened, and all of a sudden she told me she needs to go and stormed off, like she's seen a ghost or something." Olaf swallowed the last bit of his dinner and looked concerned. "What?"

"Uhm, nothing."

"Olaf!"

"I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow."

"You know what's her problem, don't you?"

"I suppose. But, I can't tell you, sorry." He told Anna with an apologetic look. The redhead groaned with frustration.

"Why do you guys have to be so mysterious? First Kristoff, now you too. I thought we're friends."

"We are, but Elsa is my cousin. I don't want to unfold her private life."

* * *

A/N I want to formally apologize to all of you for the short chapter and for being late, but I have some issues in my life I had to deal with.

Also, I want to thank all of you for your support and cute reviews, it's so awesome you guys like my fic!

Someone asked if I had an **Instagram**, my answer is **YES**, I do have one! I follow back **Frozen related** accounts - frozen_queen_elsaaa

Please **review**!

Have a nice day! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Awkward**

Anna woke up to her phone. _  
_

"What is it Olaf?" She asked with sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you?"

"Oh, no...it's only 7 am and Sunday after all." All she heard was Olaf laughing at the end of the phone. "What?"

"Anna, it's Monday and 8 am. You said you'll come with us to breakfast before school, remember?" _What?_

"Oh jeez, sorry, I overslept...I'll be there in 20 minutes!" With that, she jumped out of bed and ran to brush her teeth and dress up. She chose a warm but cozy jumper and a trench coat with a scarf, because according to the thermometer it was only 10 C° outside and the wind was howling. _I'm gonna freeze._

* * *

She managed to get to the arranged place in time. They've been waiting for her.

"Hey, sorry for being late." She said with a goofy grin.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Olaf hugged her. His height was somewhere around Elsa's. "Let me introduce you to the others, you may not know them yet." He gestured towards the table in the corner of the tea shop. "You are cold as ice." The black haired guy put his arms around Anna.

"Yeah, it's quite cold outside."

Olaf coughed a bit when they reached the table. "Ladies and gentleman! Let me introduce, Ms Anna Landsverk, a great friend of mine." Anna waved at them. "This lovely girl is Rapunzel Goldstein and her ruggedly handsome boyfriend Eugene Fitzherbert. The brunette over here is Jane Porter. And that's Kristoff, but you already know this huge baby elephant." They all greeted each other.

"We heard loads of things about you Anna." Jane said with thick British accent. "And I can assure you, just good ones."

"But that doesn't mean we don't want to know anything about your life." Eugene added.

"Tell us about you a bit." Rapunzel asked.

So Anna told them.

* * *

They spent half an hour in the tea shop, in the company of some brilliant, hot teas, talking.

"You are in the volleyball team too?" Anna turned to Rapunzel.

"Yep, but I couldn't make it to the last training session. I'll be there the next time."

"Cool!" They finished their breakfast and left to school.

It was going to be a long day for all of them.

* * *

"Ring. Just ring. Why isn't it ringing?" Olaf poked Kristoff's back. "Do you think it knows how to ring?" Kristoff smashed down his pen on the table and turned back to his friend angrily.

"Just because you finished your test, doesn't mean the others did as well!" He hissed between his teeth.

"But I'm bored. This was hell of an easy test. And the bell should've rung already!" He leaned back in his seat disappointed.

"Then busy yourself with something, just leave me alone." The teacher hushed them down.

"Kay..."

In 5 minutes the bell rang.

"FINALLY! Thank you." Olaf exclaimed and handed his paper to the teacher then left.

"Mr Bjorgman, your paper, please."

"Just a minute, please."

"You had 45 of them, now hand it over. Or I won't accept it." Kristoff gave it to the short woman and left the room too.

* * *

"How was your tests guys?" Eugene asked them when they were standing before their lockers.

"It would've been good, if Olaf would've let me solve it properly and not busy getting on my nerves."

"I did let you. You should've learnt more." The blonde guy didn't respond to this just took a bite from his apple.

* * *

"Aww, look. Eugene sent me another rose." Rapunzel said when she opened up her locker and she found the flower in it.

"You're lucky with him. Such a nice guy." Anna smiled at her friend.

"I know. What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Uh, no."

"And anyone you like?"

"Not really."

"I heard that Hans is interested in you."

"Who?"

"Hans Alden. The school's most handsome and richest guy. Every girl's dream."

"That means yours too?" Anna grinned at her questioningly.

"Was. He was. Now, I have Eugene. He's way better than that cad."

Suddenly they heard a cracking noise from the end of the corridor. Somewhere was rushing towards them on a...skateboard?

No doubt who was it. _Elsa._

She stopped before them and looked around with panic on her face. Then all of a sudden she jumped on Anna and hugged her tightly.

"What the..."

"Shh..just pretend, please." The platinum blonde said while she put on her hood and buried her face in Anna's hair.

"FAGERLAND! I WILL CATCH YOU SOONER OR LATER, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" The janitor said running. His silhouette disappeared in the corner.

"Phew. Thanks, princess. You saved me." She breathed, her face just inches away from Anna's, still holding her close by her waist. The redhead started to feel uncomfortable and flushed. _She smells like fresh air and bit like cigarette._

_"_Oh, uh, it's n-nothing." Anna stuttered.

"Glasses suits you, knew that?" The blonde said with a smile in the corner of her mouth. The redhead opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"You know each other?" Rapunzel asked. Anna forgot she was there. _This is awkward. _Elsa released her.

"She's my private teacher. She has her own teaching methods, and they're really good." The tall girl rushed a hand through her platinum locks and winked.

"Ah, really?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrows and looked at the redhead. This only made her blush even more. "And in which subject do you help her?" She turned to Anna.

"Biology." Elsa answered firmly.

"Biology?"

"No, it's Chemistry." Anna finally found her voice.

"Yeah, you can call it that if you want. We have quite good chemistry as well, but I prefer the biologycal part."

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"Look, I gotta go. I have an urge to empty something important. See you later girls." With that she hopped on her skateboard and rolled away.

Silence fell between the two girls.

"Right...so are going to tell me what's going on between you two?"

"What's goin...nothing! Ms Sorenson asked me to tutor her in CHEMISTRY and not Biology..."

"You know, I'm your friend, you can tell me everything. I will accept it."

"You think me and Elsa...Jeez, Punzie...never!" _Biology with Elsa? Well...no. No, no, no. Stop it. "_Will you excuse me?" Anna locked her locker and started to walk, no one knows where, not even herself. _I have to stop thinking like this. Not normal. _Deep in thought she didn't realise someone was heading straight towards her. They bumped into each other and Anna landed on top of the guy.

"Ouch." He said and scratched his head.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, didn't see you coming. Does it hurt?" She looked into his green eyes. "Oh, hey."

"Don't worry, I had worse. And I want to apologise too, I wasn't paying attention either." He chuckled a bit and stretched forth his hand towards Anna to help her up which she accepted gratefully.

"Oh, boy, my manners, my name is Hans Alden." The ginger guy said with a dashing smile.

"Anna Landsverk." _So this is him. He really is ruggedly handsome._

"Uhm, I don't wanna be pushy, but I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me."

"It's okay, sounds good to me." They smiled at each other and headed to the canteen.

* * *

A/N Thank you for the 100 reviews, you guys are amazing! You never fail me smile (:

P.s. **Tumblr : **mills-j dot tumblr dot com

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Unexpected News**

Hans turned out to be a quite nice guy. They were talking through the whole lunch break. Despite what Rapunzel told the redhead, she thought the complete opposite of Hans. To be honest, she only told her that the guy is rich and a bit, what word did she use? Cad, yeah that was it.  
But he's kind and generous. Someone who knows exactly how a man has to behave in a company of a woman, well, in this case, just a girl.  
He has great manners, sparkling green eyes with flaming red hair. He is almost as tall as Kristoff, just a few inches smaller. He likes sandwiches, has many brothers, his favourite colour is turquoise, favourite sport is basketball, his hobby is swimming and doesn't like nosy people. He has a pet dog called Rufus. His favourite actor is Tom Cruise.

"What about your parents?" Anna asked before she started chewing on her beef.

"My father is the founder of the Alden Corporation. My mother is a lawyer."

"My father works at the corporation!"

"Really? That's great." He smiled at the girl before looking around. Anna followed his gaze.

"What's the problem?"

"Uh, nothing. Just that stupid Fagerland staring at us." The redhead caught Elsa's eyes, just like Hans said, staring at them with a frown.

"Ah, she's a bit...weird."

Hans looked puzzled. "Weird? She's a stinker."

"That's kinda rude."

"It's the truth. She can't stand the fact that I have a chance with beautiful girls like you. And that they choose me over her." He must've seen the shock in her eyes because he continued. "What? You mean, you did not know she's not into guys?" He laughed out loud._  
_

"No, I-I didn't know that..." _Can't believe it! I need to speak with Olaf. Hans probably just joking around, right?__  
_

* * *

"How was your lunch with Hans?" Rapunzel asked her. The whole volleyball team were doing cardio excercises in the gym.

"Were you spying on me?"

"Please, the whole female population of the school watches Hans' every step. And, gossip spreads fast."

"Cool."

"No speaking, work faster!" Roared the coach.

They continued their talk in quiet whispers. "So, you like him?" _I don't know. Do I like him?_

"He's...nice."

"Nice. So you don't like him."

"I like him."

"But not _like_ likehim."

"Punzie, I only know him for like half a day."

"Okay, time will tell then. But trust me, people will respect you so fucking much if you got together. He's captain of the basketball team which is huge knowing how good players we have. He's smart, good looking, rich." Anna glared at her friend. "Look, I don't want to talk you into this, I'm just aligning the pros and cons."

"But you only told me the pros, Punzie..." She scowled at her.

* * *

_I have to find Olaf. I need answers for a few questions, instantly._

Anna sprinted towards the guy when she spotted him. "Olaf!" He turned back.

"Hey, Anna. What's up?" She noticed Elsa was with him and got tongue tied.

"I-I, hey."

"I saw you had a lunch date with Alden." Olaf said smirking.

"It wasn't actually a date. We were just talking a bit."

"He must be a very amusing company." Elsa sneered. The two girls just stared at each other for seconds before Olaf spoke up.

"Um, is everything okay?"

"Sure. I have to go now, gonna meet up with the gang and I have a date later." Elsa hopped on her skateboard and glided away. Olaf and Anna just stood there, watching her.

"Olaf, I need to get answers for some things." She finally said.

"Go on then. Ask."

Anna took a deep breath.

"Hans told me something interesting, but I don't know whether to believe him or not...so, woah, I hope I won't sound insane." She chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Olaf smiled at her encouragingly. "So he told me that..I don't know what to believe."

"Anna, just calm down, okay?" He grabbed both her shoulders to steady her.

"Is Elsa really...gay?"

"Yes, she is." Said Kristoff who they didn't notice were approaching them. "What were you excpecting with that disgrace she calls her dick..."Olaf glared at him. "What? Everyone knows it, buddy, why should we conceal it from her? She's our friend and deserves to know what a mutant she's hanging around with."

"How dare you speak like that of my cousin?!" The black haired snapped. Although, he was much smaller than the blonde guy, Olaf clenthed his fist, ready to punch his friend. He always stood up for Elsa, no matter what. They grew up very close to each other, nobody could separate them. Spent hours playing in the playground, chasing cats, exploding the old neighbour's mailbox, cycling together and so many other fun things.

"Woah, easy, tough guy. You know I'm much stronger than you." Olaf ignore his words and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"I don't care if you're stonger, or if you're my best friend, if you do _not _stop insulting her...I swear..."

"Release me and calm down." So he did. Anna was in complete shock. _Hans was right. _Olaf grabbed his bag up from the ground and walked away. "Jeez, I don't know why does he still defending that disease."

"And why do you have to act like a jackass? She's her cousin of course he'll protect her. I have no idea why are you so hostile with her. Did she do something to you or what?" The cocky grin disappeared from his face and replaced it grief.

"You really don't know nothing about her, do you?" Anna shook her head slightly. Actually, she didn't know much about Elsa. "Come with me, you have the right to know who're you teaching." The blonde tugged her with him.

* * *

They've been walking for twenty minutes when they reached a gate. Anna glanced up at the copper board above the front gate. Cemetery was written on it.

"Why did you take me here?" The redhead asked with confused.

"You'll see."

They kept walking further into the cemetery, passing tons of graves when Kristoff eventually stopped in front of one.

**Lucy Bjorgman**

**1997-2014**

**"She was born with a gift of laughter and a sense that the world was mad."**

**R.I.P**

Anna gasped after she read the writing on the marble tombstone. The grave looked quite new. The girl looked up to Kristoff's face. He was in agony.

"She was my twin sister." He suddenly said. "Died in a car crash almost a year ago." He wiped away a teardrop from his face and continued. "Been driving home from a party with her _girlfriend. _It was Elsa. She was the one who drove the car. They drove into a ditch. My sister died immediately. It was a police matter. Due to the coroner's report, they were both drunk and drugged. But they didn't imprison her. She got away with murder. Of course they revoked her driver's license for 6 months, and got only mandatory public work and a fee to pay. That's all." He clenthed his fist tightly.

Anna didn't know what to say. She felt tears filling up her eyes too. "I'm so sorry, Kristoff, I didn't know...and I questioned your right of being so rude to her...I'm a horrible friend." She put her arms around the guy's waist and hugged him.

"It's okay, you did know nothing about all of this, I don't blame you." He hugged her back and Anna nuzzled into his chest, tears still streaming down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Don't Stop**

Anna hadn't got the slightest idea what to think of. How to handle this huge amount of information. She suddenly got to know Elsa and why Kristoff has been in feud with her. Anna had the feeling the blond guy would make a point of choosing a side, perhaps want her to stop tutoring Elsa. But would she do that for her friend? She had mixed feelings about the blonde girl. The sudden revelations were too much for her to process. If it weren't enough, after Olaf found out Kristoff told her everything, he refused to speak to him or even look at him. Kristoff, however didn't seem to be bothered about the fact. Anna kept talking and spend time with both of them, but soon enough it became hard to stand on both sides. It was clear that they were struggling, especially Kristoff who's marks began to go downhill drastically. It has been always Olaf who helped him through his homeworks, during tests. Without him, Kristoff will never sit down and open his books to study. Somebody had to urge him to do it. Anna herself tried to, but not always with success. As a matter of fact, she had to study for the terminal examinations, just like Kristoff.

Days have passed and she has been trying to contact her limit with Elsa as much as possible. Of course, she didn't stop holding their private lessons because she wanted to prove Ms Sorenson how responsible and ambitious she was. Elsa continued to crawl into her room by the window. As much as Anna didn't want to, they ended up talking on each lesson. One half of her enjoyed them very much, however Elsa always cut her off when she was asked about her life, family or anything personal. The other half kept repeating to stop it.

"Anything new about your left and right hand?" Anna looked at Rapunzel confused as they stepped out of the girls' rest room.

"Excuse me?"

"I was referring to Kristoff and Olaf. They are like your left and right."

"Oh...well, nothing. They're still not talking with each other. Olaf is mad at him and Kristoff's ego is too big to even consider the idea of apologise."

Rapunzel shook her head in disbelief.

"I can totally understand Olaf. Kristoff can be such a jackass sometimes. I get it why he couldn't forgive Elsa back then but almost a year have passed..." Anna's eyes caught Elsa's silhouette near their lockers. She was with someone who looked exactly like a Greek godess. Brown hair with a perfect figure and flawless face. Elsa held her close by her hip, merrily talking and giggling. Anna cursed herself for leaving the calculator in the locker. Of course the two lovebirds had to stand in front of hers.

"Excuse me." She said when they reached them. Elsa and Greek godess looked at her.

"Hey little princess." Elsa responded.

"You're blocking my way to the locker." She informed them flatly.

"Sorry, didn't know it was yours."

"I'm sure." The redhead opened it after they moved aside.

She heard Ms Flawless asking Elsa. "Don't you wanna introduce me to your friend, tigress?" _Seriously? There's no need._

"Meg, this is Anna, my private teacher. Anna, this is Meg." They shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you, Anna. I've heard a lot about you from Elsa."

"Oh really?" A tiny little pink spot appeared on Elsa's cheeks. She scratched the back of her neck.

"Yup. Oh hi Rapunzel. "

"Meg. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you, I hope everythings okay with Eugene?"

"Sure, we're okay. He always indulge me."

"So do my tigress." She nibbled on Elsa's ear and suddenly grasped her crotch. Elsa let out a low moan. _Jeez...are they gonna fuck each other right here or what?_

"We should probably go now. I need to warm up for the basketball training." Elsa grabbed Meg's hip again and they walked away.

"Wow, this was weird. I mean, did you see it?"

"Yeah, I bet she has a huge tool..." Ralunzel glanced at her friend and noticed her dreamy look. She laughed out loud.

"Shut up."

* * *

During lunch break Anna couldn't take her eyes off of Elsa and Meg. If they weren't busy making out in the middle of the canteen, they were cooing like two pigeons which really irritated the redhead.

"Will you stop staring and eat your meal at last?" Asked her friend Rapunzel. Anna just hummed. "Hello, Earth to Anna!" She waved her hand before Anna's face.

"What did you say how long are they together?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't say anything about it." Olaf, Eugene and Jane were heading towards them. "Hallelujah! Guys, please help me get her out of this trance." The newcomers sat beside them, Olaf on Anna's side, Jane and Eugene on Rapunzel's side.

"What's wrong with her?" Eugene asked curiously and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Seems a bit odd. Did she freeze?" Jane said while opening her juice.

"Well, then pass me her dessert, Olaf." Eugene stretched out his hand.

"You know I can hear you?" Snapped Anna. Eugene pulled back.

Olaf followed Anna's gaze and found his cousin with her girlfriend happily chatting with some other pupils.

He nudged Anna on the shoulder to get her attention. "What is it?" She glared at him.

"I could ask the same."

"Nothing. Really. I'm just...thinking. That's all." They all thought it would be better not to push it and managed to draw Anna's attention back at them.

* * *

After the last class ended Olaf rushed after Anna, calling her name.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then." She smiled at him encouragingly.

"I"m the leader of the school band and I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to hear us? We'll play next week before the big basketball game and I need someone who I trust to form an opinion about the song we'll be playing."

"Wow, really? That's amazing! Of course, it would be my pleasure."

Olaf led him down the stairs and to the basement. They went along a narrow corridor. At the end of it, there was a door with a small board. _Staff only _was written on it. The boy opened the door for them.  
There were three boys already in the middle sized room.

"Guys, this is Anna, my friend." He introduced them all. The drummer was a ginger haired guy with a cheeky grin, who reminded Anna a leprechaun. His name was Peter. The bassist was a tall, dark haired one, called Eric. The solo guitarist was another tall guy, with brown hair. His name was Jim. The last member of the band was Olaf himself, he played the guitar as well and was the singer, but the others do the vocals too.

He asked Anna to take a seat and they began to play.

_You're like perfection, some kind of holiday_  
_You got me thinking that we could run away_  
_You want I'll take you there,_  
_You tell me when and where,_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_But then I asked for your number,_  
_Said you don't have a phone_  
_It's getting late now,_  
_I gotta let you know_

_That everybody wants to take you home tonight_  
_But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'_  
_Every time you move to the beat_  
_It gets harder for me_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_  
_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it_  
_Every time you walk in the room_  
_You got all eyes on you_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_

_You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,_  
_You got me tongue tied, I can't escape it_  
_I'm loving what you got,_  
_But then you push me off,_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_And everybody wants to take you home tonight_  
_But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'_  
_Every time you move to the beat_  
_It gets harder for me_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_  
_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it_  
_Every time you walk in the room_  
_You got all eyes on you_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_

_Every day it's the same, love and games that you play_  
_Back and forth, round and round, kinda like it this way_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'_  
_'Cause every time you move to the beat_  
_It gets harder for me_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_  
_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it_  
_Every time you walk in the room_  
_You got all eyes on you_  
_And you know it, know it, know it, know it_

_Don't stop (don't stop, stop what you're doing) doin' what you're doin'_  
_('Cause you know that, you know that I like it)_  
_Every time you move to the beat_  
_It gets harder for me_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_  
_Don't stop, 'cause you know that I like it (you know that I like it)_  
_Every time you walk in the room_  
_You got all eyes on you_  
_And you know it, know it, know it_

When they reached the end, Anna began to cheer and clap.

"OMG guys, this was brilliant!" She jumped up and ran to hug Olaf. He flushed.

"So you like it?" Asked Jim.

"Like? I _love _it!" She winked at him.

All of them seemed relieved.

* * *

A/N: The band members are Peter Pan, Jim Hawkins and Prince Eric

The song was **Don't Stop** by **5 Seconds of Summer**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Too Much Pressure**

Days and days were passing and Anna could feel the pressure for the sake of the the upcoming exams getting unbearable. Each teachers gave them loads of homeworks. If it weren't enough, Olaf and Kristoff still didn't want to talk and the redhead couldn't let the blond guy on his own, so she helped her with studying, just like with Elsa.

"You look quite worn-out, Anna." Olaf told her. They were sitting on a picnic table in the courtyard. The weather was suprisingly a fairly mild so they didn't freeze to the thing, it was enough to them to wear just a jumper, even though it was almost the end of November. And the exams were so close. To be exact, tomorrow.

"I know, I barely had a good sleep in days. I have to study myself and in addition help Kristoff and Elsa as well. I'm a complete mess." She rested her head in her hands.

"Maybe you should rest now. The exams are tomorrow, you did your best to prepare."

She sighed aloud. "I guess you're right." Her friend smiled at her, but it disappeared abruptly. Anna turned her attention where Olaf was sending death glares. He was looking at Kristoff and other pupils who were...Hans? And his gang? _What the...?_

"What's he doin' with them?" Rapunzel settled down by Anna's side. She brought Jane with herself.

"Isn't it obvious? He's bitchin' around with those rich kids." Olaf spoke up. Jane put a hand on his shoulder and slightly squeezed it.

"Don't worry Olaf, he'll come back to you." She told him.

The black haired guy wrinkled his nose. "I do not need him. Be with them if he wish, that would be the best." Jane patted his thigh but left her hand there. Olaf looked at her hand then at the girl beside him. She realised she left her hand on him and quickly snathced it away from his thigh, flushing deeply.

"Let's not talk about them, okay?" Rapunzel suggested. "I am so scared of the exams. You're not?"

"Just a tiny little bit, but it's natural, Punzie, don't be afraid, you're gonna make it." Jane winked at her friend and held up both of her thumbs. Rapunzel smirked at her.

"I'm not afraid at all." Olaf chuckled.

"Yeah because you're a geek." Jane and Rapunzel said simultaneously. Olaf sticked out his chest proudly and put on a serious look on his face, which made both girls laugh out loud. Except Anna. She was staring at two figures sitting under a tree, dreamily.

"Hey, Olaf, I heard someone has some answers from tomorrow's tests, will you come with me and ask them to give them to us?" Jane asked him suddenly.

"But that's cheating!"

"Oh c'mon!" She grabbed his right arm and dragged him along with her, back to the school's main building, before exchanging meaningful looks with Rapunzel. They had the ability to communicate without words. After they left, Rapunzel moved over to the other side of the table to face her friend.

"How are you, Anna Banana?" She finally looked at her.

"I'm great. Just a bit...exhausted. Too much studying, you know." The redhead chuckled awkwardly. "What?"

"Why are you staring at Melsa?" The look on Anna's face made Rapunzel laugh. "Meg and Elsa, Melsa. Everybody calls them that."

"Oh...I'm not staring, pff." Rapunzel gave her a you-think-I'm-stupid look. "Okay, maybe I am."

"And why? That's what I'm interested in."

The redhead sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I don't know, Punzie. They just...seem too strange for me. I mean, they doesn't really look like two persons in love. Well, at least Meg doesn't. She only touches her when they're around people, like she just wants attention."

"Well, I've heard Elsa is fuckin' good in bed so maybe that's the reason Meg is so fond of her. And to be honest, she's hot too. What a pity I'm straight." She laughed. Anna smiled a bit as well at this comment.

Anna and Elsa grew a lot closer in the past days and week. She visited her two times a week at Anna's for their usual private lessons. Kristoff wasn't pleased about it when he found out, but acquiesced after a while that Anna will fulfill her promise towards her teacher and for herself too.  
She and Elsa even exchanged phone numbers after a month of knowing each other. It was a huge step forward. Elsa still acted strangely if it came to personal things.

"You don't want to talk about it, right?" Rapunzel asked suddenly, getting her out of her trance.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said flatly.

"But if there was something, you would tell me, right?" Anna simply nodded. "And what about Hans?"

"Hans?"

"Yeah, hasn't he asked you yet?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Asked me what?"

"You know, tomorrow's not just gonna be about the exams, the basketball match will be in the evening as well."

"So..?"

"Ah jeez, Anna, Sven's gonna hold a house party afterwards, didn't you know?"

"Uh, no? And what is that got to do with Hans?"

"I bet he's gonna ask you to come as well. That party could be his big chance with you." She winked. _I swear if he'd do anything..._

"We'll see."

"But you're gonna come anyway, won't you?"

"I don't know, Punzie."

"Oh c'mon, you need to relax a bit, and it's the perfect opportunity. We'll be dancig through the night, have some drink and chat." She squeezed her friends hands and smiled at her warmly.

"All right, all right. I'm coming." The golden haired girl jumped up in happiness and hugged her friend tightly.

* * *

Anna didn't want to take public transport home, and the weather was good so she chose walking instead. Hans wanted to accompany her on the way but she refused it, saying she'll meet her mother at the corner to go shopping. It was a lie, in fact. She just didn't want him to bother her.

She was walking past a shoe shop when she accindentally slipped on something and fell backwards. She closed her eyes, ready to take the hit, but it never came. Instead she was sitting in someone's lap, the wind gently caressed her cheeks as the motorbike kept going on.

_Wait, what?_

Then it stopped suddenly. The stranger had a helmet on so Anna couldn't recognise the one behind it.

"You should be more careful, princess." _Princess? Is it Elsa? _Anna pulled off the helmet. It really has been Elsa.

"What are you doing here? Were you stalking me?" She snapped, still sitting in the blonde's lap.

"You're welcome, little one." Elsa said with a cocky grin on her face. Anna hopped down the ground and growled. "Are you looking for this?" The blonde held up her bag in her hand. She snatched it out of her grip and put it back on her shoulder. "You're welcome once again."

Without a word, she started to walk away, but she heard the engine of Elsa's bike running again. She was cruising beside her slowly.

"What?" Anna shouted in frustration.

"I can see you're so fed up with this whole bullshit called life." She started.

"So?" Elsa held out a helmet for Anna. _Is she inviting me to get on that motorbike? _"Thanks, but I'm not sure..-"

"Just take it. Okay?" The redhead hesitated for a while before taking the helmet from the blonde and putting it on her head. Elsa did the same. "Sit behind me. " She climbed up on the blue vehicle, behind the blonde. "Grab my waist." She instructed. When she saw the vagueness in Anna's actions, she chuckled a bit. "It's okay, I won't bite. Don't be afraid." She placed the smaller girl's hands around her waist. Anna stiffened. She has never been this close to Elsa and it was new to her. And wondrous.  
Elsa raised her legs from the ground and started up the engine again. "Ready?" She asked Anna who nodded. The next moment they were bowling along the road. Anna didn't have the slightest idea where they were heading, but in that moment she didn't care about it. After ten minutes, they reached the edge of Arendelle. Elsa drove them to a relatively unpopulated place. There were no one there beside them. They were free to do whatever they wanted. Police were far from them. Elsa increased the speed abruptly, which made Anna cling into her leather jacket.  
She could feel the chilly wind on her face, sending shivers along her spine. For Anna, it was an amazing feeling. For the first time in a long time, she felt like a bird out of its cage. She leaned back slightly to watch the sky. The Sun was close to the edge of the horizon and it made the sky beauty and colourful. Anna slowly released Elsa and cautiously stretched out her arms like a bird its wings. Elsa glanced back at a closed eyed Anna with a peaceful look on her freckled face. She was smiling, which made Elsa helself smile too.

* * *

"It truly was amazing!" Anna exclaimed when they were back in Arendelle and sitting in a box in Elsa's favourite place. "I don't know how to thank you." Elsa thanked the waitress the muffins and teas she served.

"You don't have to." She smiled at her and took a sip from her hot tea.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been so rude to you, I'm a bit stressed these days."

"It's okay, really, I know how important the exams are to you. I mean, it's the first time you can really prove them they did well when they enrolled you to the school." Anna nodded.

"Oh my god, these muffins are like heaven." She said after she ate all of hers.

"It's my favourite place in town. I mean, my favourite indoor place."

A tall man with moustache came up to their box and greeted Elsa.

"Hallo, Elsa! Haven't seen you here for a long time, ja." He seemed very friendly and someone who knew Elsa for a long time.

"Hi, Mr Oaken! Aye, I've been keeping busy lately."

"Ah, I see, your new girlfriend been keeping yo busy, ja?" He winked at Anna who choked on her tea and coughed for a while.

"Oh, no, she's not m-my girlfriend." Elsa told him. "She's Anna Landsverk, my...friend.

"Oops, sorry, I guess I misunderstood it. But yo two look dashin' together, kids." He patted Elsa's shoulder with his huge hands. "I wouldn't have thought I would say something like that after the wonderful Ms Bjorgman, God rest her soul." Anna could see the hurt in the blonde's blue eyes. It still hurt her, maybe haunt. "Anyways, I'm gonna let yo two have a good time." They all said goodbye. Silence fell between the two girls.

Anna spoke first. "He's..nice."

"Yeah, I know him for a long time now. Olaf and I used to eat here a lot when we were kids. Oaken is like an uncle for us."

"By the way, why weren't you with Meg?" Anna asked suddenly. Elsa was surprised by this question. She didn't see it coming.

"We had a little fight in school. But it's nothing. We'll work it out." She told her and shoved Anna her famous lopsided grin which made the redhead's heart race for some unknown purpose. "What about Alden?"

"Hans? Nothing. He's been pursuing me since I'm here, but..."

"But what?"

"He's charming and stuff but..I don't know, he's just not my type."

"He's a douchebag. I can assure you. But you'll find out sooner or later." She chuckled a bit. There was still one muffin on her plate. "You can eat it. I see how you look at it." She ate it with three bites. "Uh, you have some...chocolate there." Elsa pointed to the corner of her own mouth. Anna tried to wipe it off.

"Still there?"

"Yeah, still there." _Oh, no, not again that smile, please. _Suddenly, Elsa uprised from her seat and leaned over the table to help out the redhead. She leaned dangerously close to Anna's face and wiped off the chocolate. She was able to study Anna's freckles and teal blue eyes. The blonde lingered a bit too much in her spot.

"You belong with me." Anna breathed.

Elsa backed out. "Sorry?"

"The song playing. Can't you hear it?"

Elsa let out a relieved sigh and giggled.

"You like Taylor Swift?" She asked while she gestured towards the waitress that they would like to pay.

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I like some songs of hers. But I wouldn't consider myself a fan of her."

Elsa insisted that she would pay the bill. "You were my guest. And do not even try to protest." She added when Anna opened her mouth to do so.

* * *

Elsa took Anna home on her motorbike. She parked her vehicle before the house and stopped the engine.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Anna asked her when she hopped off the blue motorbike.

"I'm sure. I don't want to bother your family. Aaaand I must have a smoke now." She pulled out the case and a lighter and lit one cigarette.

"Do you know how many people die in lung cancer due to smoking?" The redhead folded her arms before her chest.

"And do you know how many people die in lung cancer who never ever smoked in their whole life?" She shot back.

"Bye the way, thanks for this amazing afternoon. I really needed it."

"Always, princess." Anna stepped close to Elsa, rose to her tiptoes and kissed her on the cheek. This caught her off guard and dropped her cigarette. She watched the as redhead stepped inside the house and waved at her once last time before shuting the door.

* * *

A/N: As you can see this my longest chapter so far, but the next one is gonna be even longer.

**Yinyues' - Everything** inspired the motorcyclig scene, I strongly recommend you to listen to it, it's beautiful!

Also, thank you for your patience and lovely reviews, PMs!

Don't forget to **review **this time either! And follow me on **Instagram** {frozen_queen_elsaaa},** Tumblr** {mills-j dot tumblr dot com}.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Foxes and Bears**

_"C'mon Els, get in! Don't be a chicken." Elsa hesitated before she finally gave in a got into the red Citroen with her girlfriend by her side._  
_"Are you sure it's safe? We could've let your brother drive us home..."_  
_"You worry too much baby, Alfa will do it for us, won't ya?" He simply nodded from the driver's seat. Elsa didn't like him to be honest. She would be more confortable if she'd drive._

"Elsa!"

_Losing control. A ditch. Screaming filling the space._

"Elsa, wake up!"

_Lights. Lots of lights. Pain. Tears. Grief._

"Elsa, dear." She finally opened her eyes. Looking around she found herself in her bedroom, her granny soothing her by gently stroking her hair. "You're sweating dreadfully. Nightmare again?" The only thing Elsa could do was nod her head, panting heavily. Her granny wiped off her sweat with her palm. "It's okay. You're safe." She pulled her granddaughter into an embrace. Elsa buried her face into her granny's shirt.

"It's horrible grams, I can't get rid of these nightmares. I keep reliving it. How can I live on with this burden?" Her eyes was now filled with salty tears. Her granny cupped her face with both of her hands to make direct eye contact with her and began.

"Listen to me. You can do it. I know you can. It wasn't your fault. You'll find reasons to live for. You'll graduate, get a great job, find your true love and getting married, have children, watch them growing up, have grandchildren." She smiled at Elsa warmly. Vera granny was like a mother for the young girl. She didn't have her real mum by her side in those hard times she really needed, but Vera granny replaced her perfectly. Not to mention grandpa Pabbie who was like her father. They gave their granddaughter everything they could and Elsa was grateful for it.  
Vera kissed her forehead and stood up. "Breakfast is ready. You have to get to school in time if you do not want to be late for the exams." With that, she closed the door behind her.

_The exams are today?! Oh fuck._

* * *

Anna met with Rapunzel, Eugene, Olaf and Jane on the first floor, before the exam room. She has spoken to Kristoff in the morbing but he told he has to speak with Hans.

"How could you even smile?" Rapunzel asked. They were all so nervous, except Olaf and her.  
Speaking of Olaf. "You didn't shave?" Anna asked him and touched his stubble.

"You like it?" A smug smile was showing up on his face. The redhead giggled.

"I think it suits you." She said in a playful tone.

"She's right." Jane added.

"Okay, stop complimenting him, we'll have some very important tests in five minutes!"

"Punzie, you worry too much."

They made their towards their seats. Everyone was there except for one person. Her seat remained empty. Anna noticed it immediately, before the teacher read out loud the list.  
He paused at one point, looked up from behind his glasses and shook his head.  
Just when he opened his mouth to speak again, Elsa rushed into the room, panting.

"I'm sorry for being late, sir." He gestured in the direction of her seat.

After he finished reading the names, he told them about the details, how much time they'll get, what happens if they're caught during cheating, etc.  
He sorted out the papers and it began.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, it wasn't what I expected.."

"It was easy like counting to two."

They were walking on the corridor and discussing their experiences.

"We're gonna get lunch together and hang out in town before the match, would you wanna join us?" Rapunzel asked Anna when they reached their lockers. "You, Olaf, Jane, Eugene and me. It's an alluring offer, I believe." It was indeed.

"Sure."

They were about to leave when someone called after Anna.

"Ms Sorenson!" She greeted her Chemistry teacher.

"Anna, may I talk to you, please?" Her concerned expression made Anna worry.

"Certainly."

"Follow me then, please."

"Meet you at 3:30 before Oaken's." She told the others and followed the teacher. Ms Sorenson led her into her office.

"Take a seat." She told her. Anna was now very nervous and confused. Why on Earth would her teacher talk with her in private after classes ended and before an important match? Is she in trouble?

"I've already read Elsa's Chemistry test's first page and I am still in shock." She started. "Her developments are grandiose. And you've only been tutoring her a month and a half. You must be an incredible teacher." She smiled at her widely. Anna realised she was holding her breath back while Ms Sorenson was speaking. She let it now out.

"She barely has any mistakes. And it's all because of you. So I want to thank you. I could recommend you to other students, you might even make some money too." Anna has never felt more proud of herself than in that exact moment.

* * *

This day turned out better than Anna ever expected and hopefully just getting better. She has been wandering down the corridor to the front gate when she heard some noise coming from the distance. The redhead thought it could be just the janitor, but as the noise began to get louder and louder as she kept walking towards it, she found it very melodic. Could it be...music? Yes, it was definitely music. She reached the door where the tune came from and pressed her ear to it to hear is better.  
It was magical. Someone was in the room and playing a beautiful tune on the piano. She noticed a board on the door when she pulled back. Music room.  
Anna slowly pushed down the handle and the door creaked open. What she saw caught her off guard.

"Elsa?"

"Uh, hey. Whatcha doin' here?" The blonde stood up suddenly.

"I-I just heard music coming from here and I thought it was beautiful and had to find out who's playing this angelic tune." She told her as she closed the door behind herself. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be practising or something like that for the match?"

Elsa sat back behind the piano and sighed. "Music helps me relax."

Anna came up to her.

"How could you get in here anyway?"

"I stole Weselton's keys."

"Ah, poor janitor. Why do you two have such a great relationship?"

"I guess we never really liked each other." The blonde turned a page in her notebook. Anna sat beside her.

"What was that melody you were playing?" She asked then.

"Oh, it was just something I improvised. Nothing significance." She chuckled and scratched the back of her head. Anna found out that Elsa always did that thing when she was nervous. She glanced at Elsa's notebook. It looked like some kind of sheet music with many notes.

"Is that..something you wrote?" Anna asked excitedly. Elsa shut the notebook instantly.

"Yeah-no."

"So what?"

"Yeaah..I...did."

"Will you play it to me? Please?" She added as she saw Elsa's grimace and hesitation.

"Uh, I never really played before anyone."

"Then it's about damn time."

"But it's not just piano music..I've written lyrics to it too..." She opened her bag, ready to hide the notebook back in it, but Anna grabbed her wrist.

"Pleeeease." She pleaded.

"No!" The blonde groaned as she glanced at the redheads facial expression. "And don't do the puppy eyes! Nor the pouting...ah, _fine_! Anna grinned with satisfaction.

Elsa opened the notebook again and placed it on the music stand. Anna sat close to her. "Please don't laugh."

"I won't, you silly." With one last sigh the blonde began to play on the large piano.

_Elsa: _  
_It's hard to believe _  
_That I couldn't see _  
_You were always there beside me_

Elsa smiled at her when she saw how amazed Anna is and the redhead herself couldn't help but join her along the singing.

_Anna _  
_Thought I was alone_  
_With no one to hold_

_Both: _  
_But you were always right beside me_  
_This feeling's like no other_  
_I want you to know_

_Both: _  
_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_  
_The way you do_  
_I've never had someone as good for me as you_  
_No one like you_  
_So lonely before I finally found_  
_What I've been looking for._

_"_Wow." It was all Anna managed to say. Elsa just sighed again.

They sat in complete silence for at least five minutes. Anna was who spoke first.

"You took piano lessons?" The blonde shifted in her seat.

"No, my grandpa taught me how to play it, he used to be a pianist in a bar." _Lopsided grin. __Fuck._

"You're very very good! It seems talent runs in your family when it comes to music. I mean, Olaf and his band is brilliant too. What?" She asked when she saw Elsa's smirk.

"Can I tell you something? But promise me you won't tell anyone!" Anna nodded. Elsa looked around as if someone could hear them. "I write all of their songs' lyrics."

"What?! Really?"

"Yeah..I usually write about my feelings. I can express myself through music." She chortled softly. "By the way, Olaf taught me how to play on the guitar so..I may write songs for it as well."

"But your voice is so lovely too..I would never assume that...I mean, your're this tough, badass girl.-"

"I know what you meant." She smiled softly which made Anna feel uncomfortable and she didn't know why.

"What time is it?" Anna suddenly asked after minutes of staring. Elsa glanced at her watch.

"3:45 pm."

Elsa looked at Anna confused as the redhead jumped up from her sitting position and rushed to the door.

"I gotta go. See you at the match!" And she disapperared.

* * *

Anna was running to their meeting place but she couldn't avoid Rapunzel's reproach.

"You should've sent me a message at least." The redhead tried to apologise but she was cut off. "All right, it's not a big problem, girl." She hugged her friend. "Today is about joy! Oh my gosh what a crazy party we'll have tonight..."

They spent the whole afternoon together laughing and talking.

"So you say this is gonna be an important match?" Anna asked as they were walking back to the school. Olaf nodded.

"We lost the first game against Oslo High. And we have two games left in the chamipionship as there's only four teams in this championship. The team who achieves the first place will get the chance to be placed to the hightest division and that's just one step away from the final aim. The scholarship."

"And who's in the team?"

"Hans, Sven, Hercules, Kristoff and Elsa."

"Elsa? Among the guys? How?" She seemed really surprised.

"Uh, it's gonna sound rude, but after all, she's just half a girl.."

"Oh.."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead cause I have to meet up with the band. See you there!"

There have been loads of people just before the school. Many of them was wearing caps and T-shirt with the image of a brown bear. The other half was wearing red fox, the school emblem.

"C'mon Anna, keep going, or else we won't get a good seat." Said Rapunzel, grabbed her hand and pulled her behind her.

"Where's Eugene?" The redhead asked when she couldn't find the blonde's boyfriend.

"He's gone ahead to get on the cabala costume."

"The what?" She laughed out loud. Rapunzel released her and crossed her arms before her chest.

"You've heard it well, Strawberry Shortcake." She stuck out her tongue at her when she saw the stupefaction on Anna's face due to the nickname. "Now go and find a seat already. Look how many people's here. I don't wanna stand an hour."

The bleachers were so huge that Anna didn't know why Rapunzel has been so nervous not to get a seat. The blonde spotted Jane up in the bleachers, gesturing towards them that she got two empty seats for them. They started to climb there up but Anna dropped behind when she saw Elsa heading towards her, smiling shyly.

"Hey, glad you're here." She started.

"Hey, you look good in jersey." Elsa blushed at the compliment. Anna lingered a bit too long on her muscular arms, mouth open, but Meg's sudden appearance got her out her daze.

"Hey baby, what are you doin'? The Greek girl was wearing the cheerleaders uniform.

"Just..chatting."

"This jersey fits you perfectly, it makes me so hot seeing you like this." Anna began to feel unfomfortable again, but this time she knew exactly why. _  
_

_"_Well, good luck then!" She said and walked up to her friends.

Rapunzel attacked her immediately as she sat down. "What did you told her?"

"Nothing special, why?"

"Cause I have _never _seen her blushing this much like now. I mean, I've even seen it from _this _far!" It was Anna's turn to blush. Rapunzel just smiled at her widely. But her smile faded away as she saw Elsa and Meg kissing in the middle of the court. She scanned Anna's face. There was an obvious disgust and jelousy on it. And sadness. But she decided not to talk about it. Now.

"Oh, look! There's Olaf!" She hoped that will cheer up the redhead. It did distract and made her smile vaguely.

They played the same song they played to Anna before. It has gained a lot of popularity. Everyone was clapping and whistling.

"Wow, I never knew Olaf is so talented. The music...and the lyrics!" Anna just smiled to herself.

"Shut up, the game's begun." Jane scowled.

The first two quarters went as it needed to be. The counter showed: Foxes 15 - 12 Bears.

The disaster occured in the last two quarters. The Bears took the lead and it seemed the Foxes became tired. Hans made a lot of faults, which led to penalties. And the Bears never missed any of them.

"Just 6 minutes left and we're 13 points behind." Olaf growled beside Anna. He joined them after their performance. "We can't lose! C'mon Elsa!" He shouted when the blonde seized the ball. "C'mon c'mon c'mon. Shoot! Yeah!" They all stood up. Elsa scored a three-pont. "10 points left. We can do it, I can feel it!" Said Jane.

4 minutes left but they were just 6 points behind now. Sven and Kristoff both successfully scored.

"Get them babe!" Anna could hear Meg's voice when Elsa got the ball again and passed by four players. It seemed no one can stop her, but there were still one player from the other team and he hit her hard in the ribs sideways. The whole audience hissed at the same time. Elsa slithered three meters on the floor and landed on her back, gasping for air. The audience booed the referee when he didn't send off the one who did the fault.

"WHAT?" Olaf exclaimed.

Elsa managed to stand up and score the three penalties she was given.

"3 points left!" Jane and Rapunzel hugged each other in excitement.

Anna was really concerned about Elsa. _I hope she's okay._

"A minute left. Three-pointer, or we'll lose." Olaf stated.

Kristoff got the ball, he sprinted forward, passed it to Hans who lost it immediately, but Hercules successfully got it back in hand. He looked around and passed to Elsa, who was out of the three-point line.

"C'MON ELSA!" Anna shouted as loud as she was able to. The blonde could've heard it because she looked up at the redhead for a brief moment, then jumped up and shoot...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope you'll like this chapter! (:

I think everyone knows what was the song Elsa "wrote". **What I've Been Looking For Reprise **from** High School Musical.** xD


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Haven't uploaded for almost a month. Gee, sorry guys. I got loads to do. But here it is, I hope you will like it just like the previous ones.

Also, don't forget to **review**, I like reading what you think! (:

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Party**

The next moment Elsa found herself lying on a stretcher and did not have the slightest idea how on Earth she had gotten on that. All she saw first was lots of light. Too much to be honest.

"How are you feeling, Els?" Came a familiar voice from above her. She rubbed her eyes a few times and noticed who were standing either sides of her. Olaf, Jane, Rapunzel, Eugene, Hans and Anna. And the school nurse.

"Where am I?"

"In the school infirmary." Eugene told her. He was still wearing the fox costume, sweating heavily and looking anxious. All of them.

"What happened?" She sat bolt up. "And the match?"

"Whoa easy there!" Olaf snapped. "Just lie still."

"I demand to know!"

"We've won!" Hans grinned smugly. Elsa looked quite confounded.

"Wha..how?"

"That bastard who jolted you so hard did it once again...that little piece of shit...just after you jumped and threw the ball. You passed out and they inflicted a punishment on the team. 10 points off. So we've won the match!" Hans explained her and threw his arm around Anna's shoulder. Elsa just realised the redhead haven't said a word since she's concious again. But she realised an another thing. She felt the same familiar swirl in her stomach she had felt whenever she saw Hans too close to Anna. Just a bit overprotective you are Elsa, don't worry. Conceal it. That's what you're best in.

"I think we'll leave. The party's gonna begin in minutes, don't wanna miss a thing." He continued while he held the redhead closer. They all said goodbye to Elsa, and left the room, except Anna. She stood there rigid.

"I didn't have the opportunity to thank you."

"For what exactly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For the encouragement." She quickly added after Anna sat on the chair next to her. "I heard you." The blonde smiled at the redhead who blushed a deep red colour.

"Oh uh...I was...just...being...supportive."

"Well, I'm sure it helped a lot." Elsa reached out for Anna's hand and planted a soft kiss on top of it. This made the redhead blushed even harder than before. "Thank you."

A moment later the door burst open and a tall, slender girl appeared.

She seemed like she was running there.

"Did I interrupt something?" Meg asked as she eyed Anna suspiciously.

Elsa still held the redhead's hand in her own.

"No, I was just about to leave." Anna told her and lifted up from her seat, headed to the door and stepped out of the room.

"Can we go?" Rapunzel asked. Anna nodded boldly.

* * *

Sven's was a huge house with an ultimately big swimming pool (now standing empty). Their journey there was short but loud, the victory had put all of them in a cheerful mood. The place was full of already groggy people, holding paper cups in their hands and dancing or talking freely.

"Helloooooooo buddies, I started t' think yo ain't comin'." Sven hiccuped when he saw them. They could've smelled him from miles away if they wouldn't have turned to his direction.

"Thanks for the invitation." Bellowed Rapunzel because the music was loud like mad.

"Welcome!" Sven shouted back. "C'mon, have fun!" And with that he vanished.

"So, this what a party looks like." Sighed Anna as she looked around. Rapunzel stared at her like she murdered someone. "What?"

"You're not saying you've never been to a party before." The complete astonishment was clearly visible on her face.

"Nope." They reached the beverage counter and seized two cups. "Does that make me a less living person or what?"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just surprised me that's all."

"Ooookay."

"What will you drink?"

"I guess I'm gonna start with something big. Let me see..."

"Heeeey gurls!" Eugene appeared. "Grab some drink?" He put his arm around Rapunzel and nuzzled into her hair.

"Are you already drunk baby?" The girl laughed.

"Noooooo. Had just a couple o' drinks. YET!" He started to dance riddiculously that the two girls couldn't help not laughing.

"Oh my god, it's my jam, I need to go the dance floor! Come, Anna!"

"What?"

"Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger, please just come already!" She grabbed her arm and dragged to the middle of the dance floor.

Rapunzel seemed to enjoying herself and the music a lot, but Anna just couldn't loosen up. She tried hard, but with no result. For about five minutes of awkward dancing, she gave up and left her friend alone, just when Evacuate the dancefloor began playing. She returned to the beverage counter and poured out some beer to herself. She was busy drinking the booze when someone grabbed her by the waist. To her startle she spitted out the whole drink.

"Oh gosh, sorry, didn't mean to-"

"Hans! You scared the shit out of me!" She said crossly as she wiped off the messy table with a napkin.

"Why are you alone?" He asked suddenly stepping next to her.

"Rapunzel and I were dancing over there" she pointed to her direction "and I felt my mouth run dry so I came to grab a drink." He as well poured out some whisky into his empty cup.

"Wanna dance?" He asked her after he finished off his whisky.

Anna, vaguely standing from one feet to another, didn't know what to say.

Honestly, she didn't really wanted to go with him at all, but how to shake him off politely?

Just then, she noticed Olaf waving to her from the crowd. He was with...Elsa?

Without a word, she left Hans, who was now surrounded by chicks clinging into him.

She strode towards them carefully manoeuvering between people.

"Shouldn't you be at the infirmary?"

"Nice to see you too, princess." The blonde said comely. She changed, because she was wearing a white tank top with a Norway flag on it, black oh-so-tight jeans that Anna could clearly see the curve of her genitails. She let her eyes wander all over her form and linger a bit right between Elsa's legs. The sight made her swallow sharply.

"Still here?" Olaf squeezed her shoulder when she hadn't answered.

"Yeah, just...been enraptured."

Elsa ran a hand through her fringe.

"How come you're here? Are you okay?" Anna asked her rigidly.

"I shook her up a little on my own way." Came a sensual voice from behind the blonde. Meg.

She wrapped her arms around Elsa and rested her head on her shoulder.

"If it weren't for me, she would not be standing here all so sexy." She continued as she planted kisses all over Elsa's bare neck. Olaf made a side glance at Anna who was awkwardly fidgeting with her blouse.

"Wanna grab some drink Anna?" Said Olaf and didn't even waited for the answer, he dragged Anna along with him.

"Thanks." The redhead said to him when Olaf gave her a cup of vodka with orange.

"For the drink or that I saved you?" He said in a teasing voice.

"Save me from what?"

"You can't fool me, dear. I see the way you look at her."

She chuckled nervously "You drank too much."

"Nah, I've been watching you for a while now. You look so jealous all the time you see them together. I couldn't just not notice it."

"You're just drunk, Olaf." She frowned.

"No, I'm totally sober. And I'm sure she likes you back, so why don't you tell her?"

"There's nothing to tell her."

"But-"

"No buts. Drop it, Olaf."

"Okay, just one more thing. I hope you know that you can trust me with anything, all right?"

She nodded. "I know and thank you,"

"For the drink?" He winked and Anna punched him on the arm playfully.

The next song playing was Last Friday Night and Olaf invited Anna to dance with him to it. Reluctantly, but she accepted it, and they both drank out their booze from the cups before joining the crowd on the dance floor.

* * *

Hours had passed and Anna had a great time with Olaf, Rapunzel, Eugene and Jane who joined them soon. Dancing, drinking, dancing, drinking, bathroom, dancing, drinking like a cycle. However, the girls didn't drink that much like the boys. Just enough to enjoy the night.

"Cool party! Whoo!" Rapunzel shouted when they were out in the bathroom to check themselves.

"Aye, it is." Jane approved.

"Especially for you Jane." Anna giggled.

"Why?"

"Well, that little dance you two did with Olaf...it was really...hmm...sexual." Rapunzel burst into laugh.

"Yeah, you two are really cute together!"

Jane blushed so deep, she looked like a tomato.

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting and the music stopped abruptly.

"What was that?"

Anna and Jane sneaked out the door. "Girls, wait!" Rapunzel shouted after them, as she was having a wee.

They noticed that everybody gathered around a certain spot. In the middle of the circle stood two person. One of them was shouting like mad.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Oh, shut up."

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES!" Anna could've recognised the voice anywhere. It was Elsa.

Elsa pounced at the guy who was three times as big as she was. It was her team mate, Hercules. She tried to hit him hard on the head, but she was too drunk that she missed the target and landed on the floor on her front.

"Is that all you've got?" He taunted her. "No wonder why Meg wanted _me _instead of _you. _You're not a man, you're just some fucking insect with a dick. A misunderstood." A hatred such as she had never known before was coursing through Elsa like poison. She stood up and began to throw punches at the huge lad. He dodged all of them, but the ones he threw didn't miss target. He punched Elsa hard on the nose, it started to bleed. She collapsed to the floor and Hercules taking the opportunity to finish the fight, kicked her two times on the ribs. "Hope you've learned your place." Some people surrounded Hecules and cheered him.

Anna just noticed that Olaf was held still by two of Hercules' best mates and they released him just then. He came running to Elsa, just like Anna and Jane. She was grasping her aching ribs and convulsed violently.

"Elsa, are you OK?" He asked her desperately. She nodded weakly.

"We need to get her home." Jane suggested. Olaf nodded in agreement, but Elsa shook her head, pleading not to.

"My grandparents...please don't...make them see me like..._this." _

"But what should we do then?" Her cousin asked.

"She can stay at my house. My parents won't be home at the weekend. I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Olaf picked Elsa up in his arms and left the party.

* * *

"Are you really really sure about this?" Olaf asked her once more, when he laid Elsa down on Anna's parents' double bed.

"Yes. Don't worry."

"Call me if anything happens! I need to take Jane home."

"OK. We'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly.

Anna escorted Olaf and Jane out of the house and rushed back to Elsa with a first aid kit, a washcloth and a bowl with water.

The redhead washed the blonde's dry blood off her face. Elsa's eyes remained closed during it.

Anna was able to examine every inch of Elsa's perfect face closely. Her long eyelashes, cute snub nose and full lips. She just noticed the ever so light freckles on her cheeks and nose.

Her nose was bleeding no more.

Anna lifted up the blonde's tank top to examine her bruises on her torso. She blushed so hard when she realised what she's doing and at the sight of Elsa's exposed skin. She had some suffuison of blood around the spot where she received the kicks. Elsa slowly opened her eyes.

"Does this hurt?" Anna asked as she gently tapped her ribs. Elsa winced slightly.

"Not that bad." She said hoarsely.

"I don't think it's broken, but you should definitely go and get a doctor have a look at it tomorrow." She said earnestly.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need som rest, that's all."

"I get you a painkiller in case you'd need it."

Five minutes later Anna returned with a glass of water and a painkiller in her hands and placed them on the bedside cabinet. She helped Elsa out of her shoes and left to take a quick shower.

The warm water stroked her skin gently and didn't want to get out of it, but she wanted to check on Elsa, so she stepped out of the shower, put on her pajamas, poured a glass of water for herself too, and went back to her parents' bedroom.  
She sneaked into the room quietly. Elsa seemed to be fast asleep, but when she turned to leave, the blonde grabbed her hand.

"Please stay with me." She muttered weakly.

Anna hesitated for a short moment, but eventually climbed onto the bed, next to Elsa.

She put her head down on the soft pillow, and watched the sleeping Elsa for a while before finally she gave in to her drowsiness.


End file.
